The Wizardess and the Valkyrie
by patricia51
Summary: Alex drops by but Bo isn't home. However Tamsin is. Femslash. Alex/Tamsin. Set sometime after "The Wizardess and the Succubus".


The Wizardess and the Valkyrie by patricia51

(Set sometime not long after "The Wizardess and the Succubus". Alex drops by but Bo isn't home. However Tamsin is. Femslash. Alex/Tamsin.)

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well," thought Alex Russo as she turned around to face the doorway, "I guess that's what I get for not calling first." She studied the blonde woman standing with her hands on her hips and tried to decide if she was as upset as she seemed. Maybe, maybe not. She knew who the other woman was; Bo's sometime roommate the Valkyrie Tamsin.

The dark-haired girl took a moment to recall what the beautiful succubus had told her about Tamsin. Beautiful as well, moody, given to extremes on either end of the emotional spectrum. Powerful, trained in combat and with strange abilities. Alex's lips turned up in a quick grin as Bo also had told her the Valkyrie was pretty awesome in bed as well.

Not that she saw that happening anytime soon. Maybe she should have explained first and smiled second because the Dark Fae woman in front of her was beginning to fairly crackle with anger. The charm nestled in the hollow of her throat around its silver chain was serving its function as a warning. It had been throbbing gently, simply letting the young Wizardess know that she was in the presence of someone powerful. Now it was pulsating and becoming warm, telling her danger was near.

Alex wasn't scared, much anyway. She was pretty powerful herself. And the charm, designed and made by Justin for his younger sister, not only served as a warning device but also embodied a strong shield spell and on mental demand turned into a titanium wand capable of unleashing some pretty darn destructive spells in her defense.

But she hadn't come here to fight. She was leaving town and had hoped to catch Bo one more time before departing. At least she had wanted to say good bye and thanks for the delightful time spent together as well as the introduction to Faith LeHayne and Buffy Summers and the equally wonderful time she had with the two Slayers. She had hoped for more, a chance to spend some quality time in Bo's bed once more with the curvaceous and sexy Fae woman. But apparently that was not to be so she should make her apologies and go.

"I'm sorry Tamsin. I was hoping to find Bo home as I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I didn't realize she was gone or that you would be here."

The Valkyrie looked slightly less menacing. "Okay. But my question remains. Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Alex Russo."

"You're the witch?"

"Please. I'm a Wizard not a witch."

"I thought..."

"That Wizards were male and witches were female," Alex finished. "Everyone seems to think so but no, we're two completely separate groups. In fact apparently we're two different species, both different from humans. Like you Fae are." She nodded towards Tamsin. "Although, come to think of it all the Witches I've met have been female. Delightfully so in fact."

The other woman didn't reply immediately. Instead she stood there, eyeing Alex for a minute or two. As though satisfied she nodded.

"I take it you had plans to do more than just say good bye. Hopes anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked although she was pretty sure the other girl had already guessed not only her intentions but at least suspected how Alex was dressed.

"You're wearing a knee length raincoat and heels. It's not raining out or foggy or anything like that so why that particular garment? You gave a hint away though when you shifted your weight a moment ago. The coat gaped some at the bottom and I could see the front of your left leg nearly all the way to your hip. It's a very nice leg by the way but the point is that I didn't see even a hint of other clothing."

"I forgot you were a police detective," Alex admitted. She took in the look in Tamsin's eyes, which had shifted from what she had first thought was anger. Now she realized what she had been seeing was not anger but rather jealousy, shifting to curiosity and now to something completely different, a smoldering that needed only a match to burst into flame. She had that match. She took a moment to take how Tamsin was dressed. At first Alex had assumed the blonde Fae had just come from someplace like the gym. Black running shoes were on her feet, the powerful legs outlined in the skin tight black spandex and a green tank top seemed to indicate that.

Then she took a second look. That explained the jealousy that had been the first emotion she had seen. It was clear that the tank top was being worn without benefit of a bra, showing Tamsin's nipples poking against the thin material. Plus the spandex had pulled tight between Tamsin's legs, outlining her sex and revealing panties had quite been skipped as well. And Tamsin's increasing prominent nipples indicated that although she had missed Bo her plans for an enjoyable last evening in this city were just taking a slightly different turn.

Emboldened she dropped her hands to the raincoat's sash and toyed with it for a moment. "I didn't decide to wear a bright red bow to open," letting Tamsin know Bo had told her about her birthday present to Bo, "but I thought this was a pretty good idea too." With that she untied the sash and let the raincoat slip down to fall at her feet.

The result was immediate as Tamsin drank her in. Well, she thought she did show off a good picture, wearing nothing but her three inch black heels and a matching black bustier that hid absolutely nothing. She struck a pose, turning slightly to one side. Her right knee flexed slightly, bending so that the toe of her pump was braced on the floor, accentuating her long slender legs. She lifted her hands over her head and arched her back. Maybe she didn't have the biggest breasts around but they were nice and this motion thrust them towards Tamsin.

Tamsin took one step towards her and paused. As though they were doing a choreographed dance Alex responded the same. Another step by the Valkyrie and another step by her. After the third movement in their ballet they were face to face. Alex searched the other woman's eyes and was surprised by what she found there.

She had more than half expected Tamsin to rush to her, sweep her up in her arms and carry her to bed. From what Bo had said about her the Valkyrie's personality was that of a warrior who took what she wanted. But that wasn't the case here. There was passion but instead of it being layered with determination and control there was something entirely different. There was want rather than need, there was longing, and there was an emptiness there that cried out to be filled.

"Oh my God," Alex thought. "She's in love with Bo."

Well she wasn't Bo, nor was she in love with the succubus. But she had grown since her teen years to understand what her partners needed. And although no one who had known her "back in the day" would have believed it she did her best to please her lovers as well as be pleased by them. What Tamsin needed, desperately almost, was not wild awesome sex but slow sweet love-making. That was fine with her. She loved that. Besides after first Bo and then Faith and Buffy she could really use some of that herself.

She slid into Tamsin's half-raised arms and kissed her. The kiss was soft, exploratory as the tasted each other s lips. Tamsin plucked at Alex's lower lips, capturing it in her own and tugging. Alex responded by tracing the outline of the Valkyrie's mouth with her tongue tip.

They held each other, hands gently massaging shoulders and rubbing backs in ever widening circles. Lips parted slightly and tongues dueled. Slowly they slid sideways, unwilling to lose contact with each other as they made their way towards the waiting bed. Alex hooked Tamsin's top and pulled the garment up. The other girl raised her arms but the Wizardess suddenly stopped. The tank top had cleared Tamsin's mouth but was over her eyes and imprisoned her arms. Perfect.

She kissed Tamsin. This time it was a soft but quick kiss. She followed with feather light kisses on both cheeks, along the jaw line and then the side of the other girl's neck. The Valkyrie enjoyed it obviously not only because she made no effort to escape the top blinding her but her moans were positively encouraging. So Alex continued. At the same time she cupped her breasts and rubbed them against Tamsin's now equally bare ones. The sensation of the four hard nipples pressing together now made Alex groan just as loudly as Tamsin was.

Alex sank to her knees, her hands roaming all over the other girl's legs and bottom, coming to rest at her feet. While she began nibbling on Tamsin's flat tummy she swiftly untied the running shoes. Tamsin shifted her weight, first to one leg and then the other as she levered out of her shoes. Fingers started running through Alex's hair, indicating Tamsin had decided to rid herself of her confining top.

The dark-haired visitor kissed lower, pressing her face between Tamsin's legs. She could taste the Valkyrie's arousal through the form fitting material and it made her head spin. She hooked her fingers in the top of the tights and began to draw them down, a fraction of an inch at a time. Moving her head up she licked the now exposed skin as it appeared. Then she used her hands to turned Tamsin slowly in a complete circle, dragging her flattened tongue as she did. The Valkyrie cried out as Alex's tongue danced across her now half-revealed ass cheeks, stopping only to tease the other girl's cleft. Then she was back to Tamsin's front and the tights were sliding down her legs. Alex clasped Tamsin's firm ass cheeks with both hands and went to work.

Almost from the first touch of her tongue Tamsin began to shudder. Realizing that the other girl was already on edge Alex abandoned her plan for teasing and stretching things out. She immediately went for the Valkyrie's clit, dragging her tongue over it and battering it with quick short jabs.

That was all it took. Tamsin locked her fingers in Alex's hair and began to buck. The Wizardess never slowed. While she continued to use her tongue she brought her right hand around and slid first one and then two fingers into the other girl and pumped. Tamsin's flailing body nearly tossed Alex across the room, who was now very much aware as to just how strong the Valkyrie was. But she hung on and continued until she felt the other girl climax for a second time.

There was no time for a break after that though. Tamsin caught Alex under her arms and irresistibly pulled her to her feet. Alex nearly protested when the other girl demonstrated nimble fingers herself by unlacing Alex's bustier. After all it was specifically designed not to conceal anything and taking it off seemed a waste of time.

She was pretty sure she hadn't spoken those thoughts aloud. Still, somehow it didn't seem surprising that as Tamsin flung Alex's sole garment away she whispered to her.

"I want nothing between us Alex. I want to experience every inch of your body."

And the Valkyrie did just that for how long the New York City girl had no idea as she floated off in a haze of what seemed to be hours of attention and pleasure punctuated by at least three orgasms. Tamsin used her lips, her tongue, fingers and hands and her entire body on Alex, first on her front and then rolling her over to lavish attention on the rest of her. It felt like Tamsin had molded herself from head to toe on Alex and every single movement felt incredible.

Finally the two girls collapsed in each other s arms. When Alex could breathe again she shook her head to clear her vision and stared at the woman beside here.

"Where," she demanded, "did you learn how to do all that?"

"It was good wasn't it?" said the Valkyrie with a justifiable smile of satisfaction on her face.

"It was wonderful."

"So were you Alex. But to answer your question, for a number of lives I've just had sex. Finally I have been learning how to make love."

"I think you've nailed it." Somehow Alex kept herself from asking about "number of lives". There was still a lot she didn't know about the Fae.

Exhausted, the Wizardess and the Valkyrie drifted off in each others' arms. They came suddenly back to awareness by a familiar and quite amused voice.

"Someone's been sleeping in MY bed. And they're still there!"

Without losing touch with each other the pair rolled to face Bo, who was standing beside the bed with a smile that was half laughing and half hungry on her face.

"My," the succubus teased, "what has been going on here while I was gone?" She pretended to fan herself with one hand. "Why I declare this sight makes me almost faint. I..."

Whatever else Bo Dennis was going to say would remain unknown. Tamsin and Alex exchanged a glance. Acting as one they rose from the bed, grabbed the third woman and began to strip her. Working quickly together they had the succubus undressed in a flash and the trio toppled on to the bed.

"Thank goodness," Alex thought before losing herself in the other two women, "that my plane doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon."

(The End)


End file.
